Te amaré por siempre ROXANNE
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: REI X GISA basado en el comic titulado ROXANNE
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Aurora atacando nuevamente!**

 **Primero que nada aclararles que AMO EL REIGISA con toda mi alma son una pareja exquisita y hermosa… amo mucho a Rei y a Nagisa lo adoro es tan lindo! En fin!**

 **Esta historia esta basada en un comic que anda rondando por ahí en FB en el cual Nagisa es algo así como un bailarín y que vende su cuerpo para ganar dinero, su nombre prácticamente es ROXANNE por que así se llama la canción. A raíz de los sentimientos que me causo quise hacer algo para ellos… aunque triste y doloroso será algo para que recuerden siempre (Eso espero)**

 **Aclaraciones: El echo que haya tomado el comic como base, no quiere decir que será así de simple y sencillo, necesito hacerlas meterse a la historia y agregar detalles enormes que verán otra vez de los capítulos, espero realmente que les guste mucho n_n y no… no tiene MPREG quisiera pero no En esta historia RIN SERA MUY MALOOOOOO Y KISUMI MI AMOR TAMBIEN!**

 **Bueno habrá mención de algunos otros personajes pero los principales son Rei, Nagisa y Rin… espero os guste y no shoren porfa!**

 **Resumen:**

 **Te amaré por siempre.**

" _ **Seni sonsuza dek seveceğim".**_

 **Inspirado en el comic REIXGISA ROXANNE.**

 **Ryugazaki Rei, es un soldado que sirvió como concejero para el Sultán Mustafa I en los años 1617, su labor siempre fue de aconsejarlo en estrategias y en decisiones… pero al morir Mustafa I y dejar en herencia y en el trono a su hijo Matsuoka Rin… El dejo de ser eso, ahora era solo un soldado cualquiera.**

 **Nagisa, pertenecía a una familia rica en Turquía, pero gracias a la muerte del padre de familia, la familia cayo en las garras de Kisumi Shigino quien les arrebato todo.**

 **Pese a todos esos percances, Rei y Nagisa trataran de estar juntos, para siempre, aunque eso signifique hasta en la muerte…**

 **Parejas:**

 **Rei x Nagisa**

 **Rin x Nagisa**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, drama, angustia, impotencia y muchos feels, necesitaran pañuelos para poder leer u.u en fin nos vemos!**

 **NOTAS: iniciaremos despacio… este es el comienzo de las cosas…**

 **Te amaré por siempre.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

" _ **Seni sonsuza dek seveceğim".**_

 **Inspirado en el comic REIXGISA ROXANNE.**

Durante el Imperio Otomano en 1617, la guerra entre turcos y mongoles se había extendido, luego de que el primer periodo de Ahmed primero sucumbiera en la guerra encarnecida que Mongolia lidero; logrando recuperar parte de sus tierras y vienes… sin embargo la situación al entrar el primer nuevo periodo de Mustafa I causo que Mongolia retrocediera, pues el sultán tenia terribles, soldados que habían sido entrenados de la forma más siniestra de todas, además de implementar nuevas estrategias de guerra para contra atacar… Turquía estaba ganando, y tras un buen tiempo Mongolia, retiro a sus tropas, dejando así un periodo de paz y de tranquilidad en ambos países.

Mustafa I vivió un año lleno de triunfos, pero una terrible enfermedad pudo derrotar al primer Sultán que había llevado a ganar a su pueblo aquella dolencia lo consumió y mucho antes de si quiera morir, dejo en manos el reino, a su único hijo y quien sería el sultán más severo, perverso y plebe de todos los tiempos. Su nombre Rin Matsuoka… que recibió el apodo del sultán Mustafa II, Su padre Toraichi Matsuoka quien había sido Mustafa I. Le confió a su pueblo y a toda Turquía. Siendo muy bien aconsejado por uno de los soldados que su padre apreciaba como un hijo, Rin en cambio odiaba a ese sujeto de cabellos azules con gafas de las cuales pendían dos cordones de oro y perlas que relucían elegantemente en su rostro, ese muchacho que solamente le llevaba un año de edad, al nuevo y más joven sultán, resulto ser el mejor consejero de su padre siendo el propulsor de las estrategias de guerra más fructíferas en toda la historia de Turquía.

Pero la envidia, la codicia y su orgullo no dejaban ver con claridad a Mustafa II quien, mando a bajarlo rango, ya no era la mano derecha del sultán, en mas ahora era un simple soldado que cumpliría las mismas asignaciones que los de bajo rango tuvieran.

Esa misma noche que se anunció su nuevo puesto Rin había citado al sujeto de cabellos azules, él estaba frente al nuevo sultán, con la mirada puesta en el piso. Esperaba las palabras que le diría aquel pelirrojo quien revestido por trajes blancos de seda y un fajo negro con bordes rojos que ajustado a la mitad de su cuerpo resalto su cintura masculina. Aquel traje blanco era digno de un Sultán el contraste de aquel color claro hizo notorias las joyas que gobernaban en su cuello. Los ojos rubí brillaban en maldad ante el que tenía al frente, la luz de las velas en aquella enorme habitación compuesta por enormes ventanales, que dejaban ver el correr del rio más extenso y enorme de toda Turquía, además de velos y telas que caían por todos lados, dando un efecto soberbio y cálido dentro de aquella habitación, la cual apenas y era iluminada por las enormes velas y candiles, Rin traía el reconocido sombrero de los sultanes.

Mustafa I estaba por mas decirlo complacido e inquieto, por haber cancelado la libertad de aquel prisionero el cual ya no era tan importante sin la presencia de su padre, la mirada violeta del peli azul se fijó en la mano huesuda y llena de brazaletes de oro que tomo una copa fina y colmada de vino rojo como los mismísimos cabellos de él que estaba al frente suyo. Rin había engullido aquel liquido haciendo los sonidos más fuertes al hacer pasar el fluido en su tráquea, libero un buen jadeo de placer ese líquido era el elixir de los dioses mismos. Luego de beber deposito la copa en la mesita a su lado.

Al tiempo que decía:

 **-Ryugazaki Rei…-**

El chico mencionado elevó despacio su rostro, admirando a su sultán a quien no le miro a los ojos sino más bien a su pecho justo donde colgaba el collar de oro que abarcaba todo su escote.

 **-¿Te informaron de los cambios que he hecho?-**

Cuestiono Mustafa II con una cierta ironía en sus palabras.

 **-Sí, Sultán.-** Respondió escuetamente.

 **-Muy bien… con eso deberías saber que no te necesito por aquí… yo no soy como mi padre, no permitiré que un mocoso como tu… un huérfano que encontró tirado en aquel pueblo… me dé ordenes si quiera, ¿Esta claro?-**

El peli rojo quería deshacerse de su presencia, la verdad estaba furioso pues desde que tenía memoria ese sujeto era el maldito favorito de su padre, incluso hacia lo que él le opinaba, Rei sin embargo él no se enfadó, acepto con humildad aquel echo e incluso susurro.

 **-Sultán…acepto con humildad sus órdenes, pero… me permite, preguntarle algo.-**

Rin le observo con ojos llenos de soberbia.- **Habla no tengo toda la noche.-** Refuto apreciando un costado a un grupo de bailarines y prostitutas.

 **-Su padre, Mustafa I… antes de morir me permitió hacer una salida.-** Sus orbes observaban al sultán con preocupación y miedo.- **¿Podría entonces regresar a mi tierra?-**

 **-Ah… TKS, ¿Sabes que pasara si permito eso?-** Cuestiono de mala gana chasqueando su lengua **.-¡Todos querrán hacer lo mismo!-** Mustafa se puso en pie fue directo al enorme ventanal y posando una de sus manos sobre una columna pensó _.-"Este idiota, sé que quiero deshacerme de ti, pero primero… te hare pagar todo el dolor que sentí, el desprecio de mi padre todo, te lo hare pagar Ryugazaki Rei…"-_ Rin se la pensó un poco y susurro, observando de reojo al soldado **.-Mi padre, era mi padre, ahora soy yo el nuevo Sultán, Mustafa II y por consiguiente, no permitiré que dejes tu puesto en las filas.-** Rei agacho su rostro estaba adolorido, en su pecho se podía sentir la pena de no poder regresar a su pueblo, quizás él no tenía familia, pero había alguien que le esperaba con enormes fantasías había soñado con este momento desde que Mustafa I le permitió ir hace 5 años y había echo una promesa en la cual dijo, que regresaría libre... pero ahora esa promesa se disolvía como arena en el viento

 **-Sin embargo…-** Agrego el pelirrojo.

Rei cortó su aliento al escuchar aquello.

 **-Te permitiré ir por solo unos días… si no regresas me encargare de ir personalmente a esa asquerosa ciudad y traeré tu cabeza.-** Expuso con rabia mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos, Rin era conocido como el hijo tiburón del sultán, era excelente en el nado, en enfrentamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo y un semental tremendo. Rei aun podía escuchar los lamentos de su Toraichi, expresarse cuando él estaba presente, al ya fallecido hombre le preocupaba su hijo, el cual parecía no querer sentar cabeza nunca y estaba completamente seguro que aún estaba penando, pues antes de morir encontró a su hijo compartiendo el lecho con un hombre.

Dejo de pensar y susurro.

 **-Muchas gracias señor… yo le prometo…-**

 **-No te confundas imbécil…-** Gruño violento.- **Sera la última salida que harás en tu vida…Ve y regresa, en dos días, cuando regreses te encargaras personalmente de conseguir mi entretenimiento.-** Rei asintió y haciendo un saludo perteneciente a los soldados partió esa misma noche a en dirección a su hogar.

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

Había llegado a las caballerizas, en donde encontró a sus compañeros, los cuales saludaron con ademanes de manos, el traía un bulto blanco en su hombro derecho, estaba dispuesto a irse de inmediato, pues alguien le esperaba con ansias, desde hace mucho, observo al camello que sería su compañero en estas 5 horas de camino, acaricio con su mano recubierta por un guante negro que protegía únicamente su antebrazo y que conectaba con un anillo el dedo medio de su mano, las pulseras que ajustaban esta prenda se removieron con el mismo movimiento que Rei imponía al animal, acomodo su sombrero rojo que era adornado por una pluma blanca señal que pertenecía a la cuadrilla de Mustafa II, y posando el bulto sobre la silla para montar el camello, saco despacio y lentamente una capa blanca y se la puso, se acomodó sobre el lomo del animal, dejando ver sus pantalones blancos holgados, y sus botas negras que llegaban justo a la rodilla, Aquel animal se irguió lentamente elevando a su ocupante y quien hizo un ruido con su boca, dándole a entender que debía moverse, todos los ahí presentes le vieron partir, pero no pudiendo evitar que hubiera más de alguno que susurro.

 **-Ryugazaki, ¿Regresaras?-**

 **-Claro.-** Respondió él con seriedad.- _"No puedo faltar a la promesa que le hice al Sultán Mustafa I…. como él lo supuso su hijo no me liberó."-_ Pensó recordando la promesa que le había echo al Matsuoka y el que había sido como un padre para él.

 **-Te esperaremos, eres mucho más querido que ese criajo.-**

 **-Por favor obedezcan sus órdenes, no quiero que los maltraten sean humildes y protéjanlo…-**

 **-Ese idiota…-**

 **-Silencio… le debemos fidelidad…-**

 **-De acuerdo, Ryugazaki que te vaya muy bien.-**

El asintió y se dispuso a partir.

Le esperaba un largo y caluroso viaje, pero la noche en el desierto le daría un clima fresco; mientras avanzaba y sentía el vaivén de los pasos del camello. Libero su mano izquierda de las riendas que le ayudaban a dirigir a aquel animal, con los dedos de su mano derecha, desconecto el borde del guante izquierdo que se mantenía ajustado en la manga, y lo fue bajando, hasta descubrir una hermosa pulsera, la cual parecía una joya de tres hileras, conectadas con cuatro piedras que se mantenían al centro s, parecía una joya demasiada cara, sus ojos se hicieron tristes había llevado esa joya desde que salió de su pueblo, el amor de su vida se la había obsequiado cuando eran pequeños nunca había logrado ponérsela hasta que creció y ahora la admiraba, para poder revivir ese amor que sentía hacia esta persona tan especial… cubrió de nuevo aquella joya ya que era prohibido para los soldados portarlas, ya demasiadas reglas había roto el Sultán Mustafa I al regalarle aquellas gafas con cuerdas de oro y permitirle el salir hace cinco años.

La tristeza dejo de sentirse en su pecho, mientras apreciaba tras las enormes dunas de arena y algunas montañas como lentamente estas mientras avanzaba más y más dejaban ver el pequeño pueblecito, sus cejas azules se juntaron en nostalgia y las lágrimas abarcaron sus ojos, las orbes violetas se tornaron temblorosas y al instante que por fin estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrada de aquel pueblo susurro.

 **-Ya estoy en casa.-**

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

Entro al pueblo, apreciando las casas de piedra y de mármol, estaba impresionado, puesto que ahora el negocio, la vagancia y posiblemente la depravación era lo que más se movía en su tierra, entraño esa época en la que corría al lado de aquel joven cuya familia era la más rica de esa zona, Rei desde que tenía memoria, había crecido sin padres y a muy temprana edad había sido vendido a una familia.

Hazuki, ese era el apellido de tal honorable e importante casa en la cual el creció; mas sin embargo al entrar las tropas a aquella villa, Mustafa I fijo sus ojos en el peli azul, el cual lo sorprendió por sus tantas habilidades, caligrafía excelente, lenguaje y expresiones nunca antes vistas y una inteligencia que restaba de donde provenía.

La familia Hazuki lo tenía como criado y también lo educo, puesto que no estaba permitida la vagancia y la flojera en ese tiempo.

Rei sonrió un poco al acordarse de las enormes aventuras que había vivido con Nagisa el hijo del patriarca de esa familia.

Pero rápidamente su mirada se tornó triste al recordar como el señor Hazuki no tubo de otra opción y lo vendió al sultán… Quien desde que lo escucho, hablar de las leyes, de la política de las tropas lo atonto demasiado que quiso que ese chico fuera su principal concejero, Ryugazaki era un diamante en bruto así lo determinaron, tanto Hazuki como Matsuoka.

El camello lo llevo por las avenidas, en la cual más de algún borracho intento robarle pero él no lo permitió ya que tenía conocimientos de defensa, ¿Realmente estaba en su casa? ¿Qué tanto había cambiado ese lugar con tan solo 5 años? Estaba preocupado, tanto así que aceleró el paso en dirección a la mansión en donde se suponía vivía su amigo y siendo este el amor de su vida.

Pero al llegar a esta… noto con horror como las puertas las ventanas y todo rasgo elegante que el recordaba había sido robado o removido, estaba tremendamente asombrado sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas, aprecio como el mármol del piso había sido arrancado y el emblema de aquella familia que había sido tallado en oro macizo en el portón había sido robado toda aquella casa era un tremendo desastre parecía la escena más terrible; esto lo aterro que miedo no debieron sentir los que la habitaban ante aquel saqueo.

En su pecho se abarco ahora la desesperación, si así había quedado la casa ¿Qué habrá pasado con esa familia? Observo a todos lados encontrando respuestas.

Por ahí pasaba una mujer caminaba despacio apoyándose con su bastón, ya eran las 5 de la mañana y él había llegado de madrugada.

Con prisa cuestiono a la mujer.

 **-¿Señora que sucedió con la familia Hazuki?-**

 **-Los Hazuki… oh si… los Hazuki.-** Dijo ella mirando con una expresión llena de pena a la enorme casa que parecía haber sido tomada a la fuerza por maleantes viciosos.- **Ellos luego de que el señor de la casa muriera entraron en una extraña maldición, la cual se robó todos sus bienes, la madre murió hace poco y el hermano mayor de los cuatro hermanos, está por ahí, viviendo de la calle.-**

 **-¿Vi-viviendo de la calle?-**

 **-Sí, muchacho… esas pobres niñas y ese chico viven en aquella modesta casa**.- Señaló a lo que parecía una casa humilde de quizás tres habitaciones.- **Yo que tu no me mezclara con ellos, el hermano mayor Nagisa es considerado una prostituta… él vive vendiendo su cuerpo por sus hermanas y por su vida.-** Rei quedo de piedra, el corazón se le había hecho trizas, pronto noto como la mujer se apartaba y él se quedó ahí mirando al vacío.

Pese a todo ese sentir en su pecho, tomo valor y se encamino a la casa, parecía un ente extraño con la capa blanca la cual cubrió su cabeza con una capucha, al situarse al frente de aquella puerta, admiro la casa elevo su mano para tocar la madera y llamar para anunciarse pero se contuvo… más él no sabía que, aquella puerta se abriría y tras esta, un rubio se asomó, el seguía siendo bajito, tal y como lo recordaba, traía los cabellos alborotados y lindos, sus prendas de vestir eran simples, se trataba de una túnica café, con un fajo rojo. El corazón se le acelero y sin esperar más susurro.

 **-NA-NAGISA.-**

El mencionado le observo, no lo reconoció arrugo sus cejas y susurro de forma desesperada y frustrada.- **Oye, no es de noche todavía, espera tu turno cuando termine la función.-**

Rei mientras él hablaba se fue retirando la capa y sombrero rojo, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos azules.

Nagisa agrando sus ojos en los cuales se notó, como estos se hacían acuosos, ambos estaban de piedra mientras Ryugazaki alcanzó a decir.

 **-He vuelto…-**

 **-Re-Rei…-** Expuso con poca voz, lanzándose a él, lleno de emoción, estaba contento estaba eufórico, tanto así que no pudo evitar el besarle, los labios con enormes deseos.

 **-Nagisa, ¿Quién es?-** Cuestiono una de las hermanas mirando a la puerta y aun rascando sus ojos pues el jaleo y el grito de Nagisa la despertó.

Después de aquel encuentro, Nagisa decidió quedarse esa mañana en casa y recibir a su más grande invitado; sus hermanas se arreglaron rápidamente y comenzaron a preparar el desayuno mientras Ryugazaki estaba en la sala sentado sobre dos enormes cojines de tela con plumas frente a Nagisa, quien le miraba y serbia agua de un enorme pichel. Hazuki estaba contento se le notaba en todo el rostro que emitía un brillo hermoso aunque su rostro parecía estar pálido.

Rei analizaba todo con atención, su chico estaba había bajado levemente de peso, pero no por eso dejo de ser atrayente a las miradas aquella ropa que lo cubría no le evito el admirarlo.

Ryugazaki en cambio retiro su capa y mostro su uniforme, pues aunque estuviera de licencia él debía de traerlo puesto, por algún incidente que lograra darse. Nagisa no pudo evitar el ver a Ryugazaki y sonrojarse en el acto.

Detuvo lo que hacía y susurro dejando en el piso el pichel.

 **-Rei… haz cambiado.-** Dijo admirando aquel pecho bien dotado y su abdomen trabajado, si había algo que adoraba de ese uniforme era que permitía ver el pecho descubierto de los soldados, Ryugazaki se tensó un momento y susurro ajustando la montura de sus gafas.

 **-Tú también lo has hecho.-**

Nagisa se acomodó mejor en el otro cojín su rostro paso de feliz a uno triste, pues claro que había cambiado… se había vuelto alguien a quien odiaba con intensidad, se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan débil y optar a la vida fácil. El ruido de las hermanas al acerarse y sentarse a los costados de ambos interrumpió todo deseo de Ryugazaki de preguntar qué había pasado con su familia y con su antiguo amo.

La comida aunque era poca se servida por las chicas en platos hondos Rei contemplo aquellos panes simples, queso y carne seca eso era todo. Rei apretó los puños, él estaba molesto pues antes en casa de los Hazuki había una variedad de frutas, de comida y de las mejores verduras y ensaladas, podrías disfrutar de un rico postre también.

Y él Te negro, que nunca debía de faltar en las reuniones que ameritaban visitas.

 **-Lamento que sea poco Rei…-** Susurro el rubio notando la mirada sorprendida de Ryugazaki **.- No tengo Te negro… a lo mejor el agua tenga un sabor feo pero…-**

 **-Nagisa… despreocúpate…-** Expuso Rei, sometiendo su mano en el fajero que cubría su cintura y sacando de esta una bolsa de tela, la entregó a la hermana mayor de las tres chicas a la cual ordeno con una sonrisa.- **Vayan a la tienda, compren dulces, te negro postre fruta y lo que sea, que necesiten.-**

 **-¡REI!-** Grito Nagisa preocupado.- **No puedo permitir eso, es tu dinero.-**

 **-Es el dinero que gane por haber ayudado a mi pueblo y quiero compartirlo con las personas que me criaron… no es molestia.-** Respondió con voz grave y seria, las hermanas comenzaron a gritar eufóricas, aprovecharían aquellas monedas de oro al máximo, Nagisa solo las observo corretear se pusieron ropas más decentes y partieron, dejándolos solos, por otro lado Hazuki susurraba.

 **-Las mal acostumbraras…-**

El levantaba los platos, mirando con seriedad estos, mientras la mano de Rei, tocaba su mano y ya que estaban solos cuestionaba.

 **-¿Nagisa que pasó?-**

-…-

El no dijo nada, solo se puso en pie y fue a la cocina en donde deposito los platos sucios en un enorme deposito que al rato llevaría a lavar al rio, lo cubrió con un manto para que las moscas y los insectos no se entrometieran en los restos de comida, Rei estaba ahora de pie, se acercó despacio a Nagisa quien se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina demostrando una expresión derrotada y adolorida a sus escasos 25 años ya tenía ojeras y un enrome peso enzima; soltó en un suspiro.

 **-Mi padre murió, Rei, eso fue lo que paso.-**

 **-¿Pero cómo es que terminaron así, mi amo Hazuki tenía mucho dinero y…?-**

 **-Mi padre tenía dinero… y tenía también un hijo muy débil, el cual no pudo defender lo que su padre le dejo…-**

 **-¿Nagisa?-**

 **-Vinieron, unos soldados, dictaron que los bienes de Hazuki serían confiscados, porque no había una cabeza en la familia lo suficientemente fuerte…-**

 **-¿De que estas hablando? eso es absurdo, eso no está permitido.-**

 **-Como sea, nos quitaron todo y nos obligaron a vivir aquí, con suerte pude conseguir un trabajo de día… madre enfermo y falleció hace poco…-** Nagisa mientras relataba todo aquello ninguna lagrima asomaba en su rostro, pues había llorado demasiado por aquello que ocurrió.- **La enterré en una fosa común ¿Puedes creer eso?-**

Rei estaba furioso, ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerle esto a aquella familia? Esto era indignante.

 **-Indagare, y traeré a los culpables, ellos te devolverán todo Nagisa…-**

 **-No… Rei… eso no importa.-**

 **-¡Nagisa!-**

 **-Estamos bien, mis hermanas y yo lo estamos pasando bien…-**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, viven aquí, no tienen comida, incluso tu estas… vendiéndote?-**

 **-¡E-ESO NO ES VERDAD!-**

Grito mirándole directamente a los ojos violetas, Rei admiro como sus piedras rubís temblaban llenas de pánico por lo que había dicho.

 **-¿No lo es?-**

 **-No… yo so-solo bailo, eso es todo.-** Dijo con mirada cabizbaja, volviéndole a dar la espalda mientras en su rostro se notaba el dolor y una expresión que solo podía determinar que el rubio se sentía un hombre traicionero y mentiroso **.- Yo… solo doy una función de danza, eso es todo.-**

 **-¿Es eso cierto?-** Rei se acercó despacio a su espalda, mientras elevaba sus brazos y lo entrelazaba con sus fuertes brazos, un estremecimiento vago rápidamente por todo su delgado cuerpo, Hazuki sintió como el vacío se formaba en su estómago Rei había causado que el calor abrazante de su cuerpo pusiera nervioso y ansioso a su chico, per además de todo aquello Hazuki percibió como en su pecho se asomaba un sentimiento que le causada sentirse verdaderamente seguro y amado, Rei le observo con las cejas juntas llenas de preocupación llevo sus labios a su nuca en donde olio los cabellos de su rubio y dando un tierno beso en este susurro.

 **-Perdóname por pensar algo que no debía…-** beso con calma su cuello y susurro. **-Eso me alivia…-**

-…- Nagisa no podía con su alma, le había mentido a la única persona que amaba _.-"¿Porque soy tan débil por qué?"-_ Se preguntó internamente.

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

El día paso, lento y caluroso, las chicas se habían comprado toda una despensa para un mes, esa cocina rebosaba de alimentos sanos y balanceados, también se habían dado un pequeño lujo y se habían comprado velos hermosos, una de ellas le regalo uno a Nagisa diciéndole que debería llevarlo esa noche en su función, puesto que se acercaba la hora y Nagisa se disponía a arreglarse, pero Rei, no se lo permitió evito todo arreglo que el mas bajito estuviera a punto de hacer a su cuerpo, en más admiro la dedicación que iba a poner en ello, pues había sacados aretes y había colocado uno en su ombligo demasiado hermoso, también coloco dos en cada una de sus orejas y Rei se acercó más para admirar un traje impecable y lleno de adornos que se había colocado sobre la que parecía ser la cama de Hazuki, Ryugazaki lo tomo en manos y susurro mientras él le miraba con esos ojos color rubí hermosos y llenos de preocupación.

 **-Hoy no habrá función.-**

 **-Pero Rei…-**

 **-Esta noche quiero que tú y yo…-** Se acercó despacio, para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Hazuki quien sintió que su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas en más, un mareo lo golpeo, causando que los brazos fuertes de Rei lo sujetaran y lo abrazara de forma que Nagisa no quería ser soltado... deseaba estar así para siempre con Ryugazaki, no habría vida más perfecta con él a su lado, superarían todo juntos dejaría lo que hacía todo definitivamente todo cambiaria. El calor de aquel cuerpo pegado al suyo le hizo hablar suavecito y con dificultad ya que no quería una respuesta mala cuestionó.

 **-Rei… ¿Vas a quedarte?-**

El suspiro hondamente, sabía que aquello que respondería causaría pena y sufrimiento al rubio.

 **-Sabes que no puedo…-**

 **-Pero entonces ¿por qué regresaste? Se suponía que regresabas a quedarte a mi lado.-**

 **-Lo se… pero mi amo, murió hace poco y su hijo no quiere liberarme.-**

 **-Rei… Te extraño.-** Confesó.

Mirándole con esos ojos llenos de tristeza los cuales cerro lentamente y fue acercando su rostro al de Ryugazaki para entre lazar sus bocas y besarle con suma calma, el calor de esos labios lo estaban excitando, sus manos aun recubiertas por aquellos extraños guantes, fueron a los hombros de el rubio al cual acaricio bajando por sus hombros y brazos y situándose en el fajo el cual desato de manera pausada, dejando caer la vestimenta de su amante quien muy lentamente aprecio con sus ojos violetas, parecía un hermosos cuadro que invitaba a la lujuria, amaba el esbelto cuerpo de Nagisa le examino con la mirada, sus ojos violetas, recorrían el rostro y su cuello para bajar a su pecho y admirar el tierno color rosado de sus tetillas y de su miembro, el cual cubrió con una de sus manos y susurro **.**

 **-Rei-chan eres un pervertido…-**

 **-Hacia mucho que deseaba que estuviéramos así…debo grabarte en mi memoria para siempre Nagisa…-**

Las manos del más bajo, ahora se situaron en las manos de Ryugazaki quien pronto fue despojado de su chaleco y sus guantes, el fajero también callo y sus pantalones fueron a parar lejos, ambos estaban desnudos, mirándose el uno al otro recorriéndose con la mirada, grabando en sus recuerdos el cuerpo de cada uno. Nagisa se separó un momento del peli azul para con prisa apagar el candil de la habitación, dejando entrar la luz de la luna que hacia su presencia en aquella enorme ventana con un marco redondeado y extenso y por el cual podías ver la ciudad y el pueblo, que fue la única que los ilumino.

Dio gracias a lo más sagrado porque sus hermanas se habían dormido ya, ahora estaban juntos ahí de pie, besándose cada parte de sus cuerpos Nagisa besaba el hombro izquierdo de Ryugazaki en el cual se podía ver una cicatriz enorme, que se extendía hasta su espalda, dolorosamente recordó aquella carta que le había enviado Rei diciéndole que había salido herido de un enfrentamiento y en la cual relataba que su enemigo no quería declararse perdedor y por consecuencia lo ataco por la espalda. El aire se escaseo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos besando aun esa piel cicatrizada.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Esta cicatriz… ¿Qué hubiese sido e mi si te pierdo, Rei?-**

Rei sonrió y susurro. **\- Tu recuerdo me mantuvo vivo…-** Expuso tranquilo, y besando sus labios para muy despacio llevarlo a la cama en la cual, Rei se situó sobre Nagisa ambos cuerpos se frotaban con deseo Rei estaba ansioso, se había guardado para su rubio y ahora que lo tenía con él no permitiría que nada los detuviera los temblores en ambos se dejaron sentir, los labios estaban tomando calor gracias a la fricción de sus besos, los jadeos se presentaron en ambos.

Rei acariciaba su hombría sobre la de Nagisa quien susurro bajito.

 **-Rei… ¿Me amas?-**

 **-Te amo… Nagisa, te amo…-** Hundió su boca en su cuello y sintió los temblores del mencionado, quien acariciaba su espalda y abría sus piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, mientras él estaba tremendamente asustado y aterrado, sería la primera vez para Rei y no sabía bien que hacer.

Nagisa, guio su mano a la mesa que estaba a un costado de su cama y tomo un pequeño recipiente de cristal, en el cual había un aceite, que contenía la esencia de las flores más aromáticas, lo guio a su mano y untando sus dedos susurro, mientras llevaba aquella mano a su entre pierna y por siguiente a sus bajos y recto.

 **-Esto nos ayudara.-**

 **-¿Qué es?-**

 **-Es un aceite mágico Rei.-**

El sonrió y noto que el rubio estaba metiendo dos de sus dedos, pronto susurro.

 **-Yo ¿quizás deba hacer eso?-**

 **-Solo, quiero que no duela, Rei…-**

 **-No lo hará.-** Dijo tomando su mano y sacando sus dedos, para besarla, justo donde permanecía un brazalete idéntico al que Rei poseía Nagisa se sobresaltó, aquellas muestras de cariño lo estaban nublando en su vida de libertinaje, nadie había sido tan amoroso con él y era obvio ese hombre que tenía a su frente le amaba con locura, sus lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y no pudo contener el llanto mientras que Rei se detenía y cuestionaba. **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Te amo…-** Respondió para elevarse y atraer su rostro al suyo y besarle, mientras que Rei le besaba sintió que las caderas de Nagisa comenzaban a moverse ansiosas, buscando que en esos movimientos su pene se rosara con sus bajos, trago grueso en aquel beso y en segundos se separó un poco escuchando de Nagisa.- **Rei… entra en mi… por favor…-**

El asintió, tomo con su mano su grueso y duro pene, para dirigirlo al orificio de su rubio al cual presionó con la punta aquel lugar que estaba húmedo por los aceites causando que Nagisa cerrara despacio sus ojos, y soltará sus hombros para aferrar sus dedos a las sabanas de la cama, Rei en cambio cuando una parte de su pene se introdujo, cerro sus ojos y jadeo violento, abrió uno de sus ojos y apreciando a Nagisa con las cejas juntas en dolor confeso.

 **-E-Es doloroso…-**

 **-Rei…-** Susurro con la voz más tierna de todas, sintió como su chico ahora penetraba más y más, causando que ambos contuvieran el aliento, ya que estuvo dentro Rei se apoyó con las manos a los costados del rostro de Nagisa al cual susurro.

 **-Es cálido, apretado… húmedo… es, eres tu Nagisa…-**

No pudo evitar el soltar lágrimas, ahora Rei se agachaba despacio apoyándose en sus codos, buscando sus labios y moviendo de a pocos sus caderas, en un suave vaivén que volvió loco a Nagisa, Las envestidas comenzaron a ser suaves, llenas de delicadeza llenas de amor y entrega, Rei a pesar de no saber de estas cosas, el inconscientemente sabía lo que hacía, se irguió, sujetando los pliegues de las piernas de Nagisa y las abrió más, para entrar más profundo en su interior, causando que él gimiera.

Sujeto sus caderas y poso sus nalgas sobre sus rodillas, para tenerlo más pegado a su pelvis, Nagisa tomo una sábana y con esta cubrió sus gemidos, no quería despertar a sus hermanas, pero estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca antes había percibido.

 **-¡Ahhhh, Re-Rei, te si-Siento dentro!-**

Confeso, al sentir un golpe más que alcanzo su próstata y que lo tumbo haciendo que su respiración se acelerara, pues esa sensación de electricidad recorrió toda su espalda y bajos incluso su abdomen, Rei por otro lado entraba y salía con facilidad, aquel aceite había cumplido muy bien su labor, ambos estaban entregándose esa noche en que sus cuerpos fueron uno, Nagisa ahora estaba sentado en el regazo de Rei, le abrazaba por el cuello y jadeaba en su oído con exaltación, mientras Rei no soportaba, mas, aprecio el rostro sonrojado de su rubio siendo iluminado por el reflejo de la luna.

Y al cual abrazo rodeando todo su torso mientras ambos dejaban salir su esencia, el orgasmo los llevo a clavarse las unas uno al otro.

Después de haber tenido la noche más hermosa que en sus cortas vidas hubieron podido tener, se quedaron dormidos; sin embargo él se levantaba se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, buscando con la mirada algo que cubriera su cuerpo. Tenía que ir a hablar con el dueño de taberna a la cual asistía para dar sus enormes y talentosos shows, se apresuró vistiéndose ligeramente y salió de la casa alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. El supuso que Rei no se había percatado de nada.

Pero estamos hablando de un soldado el cual nunca es sorprendido mientras duerme.

No obstante Rei dejo irse, ya que no vestía con el traje que encontró en la cama antes de que aquello sucediera, se acomodó sentándose en la cama y susurro.

 **-¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Nagisa?-** Se puso en pie y se dirigió al ventanal en donde coloco sus manos sobre el marco que le llegaba arriba del ombligo y desdichado suspiraba susurrando **.- Llegara el día en que pueda liberarte de esa prisión, lo prometo… no permitiré que vivas de la calle lo prometo Nagisa…-**

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

En tanto este llegaba a hurtadillas al enorme lugar en el cual el clima se había calmado ya, todos se habían ido parecía que había sido una noche no tan movida, Hazuki se introdujo a la enorme casa por la parte trasera en donde un hombre lo sujeto del brazo y le jaloneo furioso mientras susurraba,

 **-El amo quiere verte.-**

 **-Ag… espera me lastimas.-**

 **-Lo lamento princesa, pero debería castigarte.-**

Nagisa fue llevado al frente del dueño de aquella casona, aquel hombre de cabellos Rosas lo miraba con un rostro torcido en enfado, tronaba sus dedos y susurraba mientras, llevaba su mano al escritorio y decía.

 **-¿En dónde estuviste toda la noche?-**

 **-Kisumi… yo lo lamento…. Una de mis hermanas…se enfermó y…-**

 **¡NO ME MIENTAS!-** Grito violento el golpeando el escritorio de manera en el cual las velas se removieron violentas y un vaso con vino se cayó al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos.- **Vieron a tus hermanas comprando muchas cosas en el pueblo, ¿Crees que soy idiota?-**

 **-No… e-escuche yo…-**

 **-No, eres mi esclavo, estoy consciente de eso… pero deberías de cumplir el trato que tuvimos.-**

 **-Yo lo estoy haciendo es solo que…-**

 **-Infeliz… deberé enviarte a vivir a las cuevas de la montaña a ti y a tus hermanas. Con suerte y una de ellas muera como tu madre.-**

Nagisa se puso pálido **.- No por favor, lo que sucede es que… un soldado ha llegado a mi casa y él…-**

 **-Si… lo vi, todos lo vieron, ese ingrato, ¿Es quién te está pagando tanto dinero como para abandonar tu puesto?-**

 **-No, escuche, por favor…-**

 **-NADA, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA NO.-** Grito furioso haciendo entonar su voz en molestia arrugando sus cejas y agregando, mientras sacaba un pergamino diciendo **.- Debería azotarte y matarte, pero estas de suerte**.- Gruño, extendiendo el pergamino.- **A mis manos a llegado una carta de Mustafa II él quiere celebrar su coronación, a lo grande y está pidiendo que todos los pueblos envíen a su mejor artista, eh fijado mis ojos en ti… así que…-**

Nagisa sintió un escalofrió tremendo, había escuchado muchas cosas de ese nuevo sultán, pero la emoción también se abarco en su pecho al enterarse que era el nuevo amo de Rei entonces pensó.

 **-"Si logro llamar la atención del Sultán estaré siempre a su lado."-** Su emoción lo inundo por completo y susurro.

 **-¡Kisumi, no te fallare, hare que el Sultán Mufasa II quede imprecisado!-**

 **-Pues eso espero, están dando una suma enorme al artista y a su representante, eso quiere decir que si logras llamar su atención, te liberare con tus hermanas y volverán a ser lo que eran antes… una familia respetada.-**

En su rostro se dibujó la determinación el impulso de querer hacerlo, estaba tremendamente emocionado e ilusionado, vería en esa noticia una enorme oportunidad ¡DEBIA APROBECHARLA! Con esa exaltante noticia regreso a su casa, en silencio se sometió a su recamara en done encontró a Rei aun durmiendo, se subió a la cama gateando y acercando sus labios a su mejillas le dedico un beso susurrando.

 **-Nada nos volverá a separar…-** Se apartó despacio y se dispuso a dormir, mientras que Ryugazaki abría lentamente sus ojos y apreciaba la pared con tristeza.

Continuara….

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

 **Bueno mis amadas REIGISA!**

 **Este fue algo asi como una introducción de la historia, se que en el comic es mas simple y directo… pero yo quiero que sientan y tengan algo lindo de ellos dos que aunque se que la historia termina mal… yo, procurare darles un buen final ToT**

 **Muchas gracias por leerla y si es posible me dejan sus opiniones si son tan amables muchas gracias y un enorme saludo al indo grupo de FB el cual tiene como título REIGISA LOVE! (Es una página las invito a formar parte de ella)**

 **Cuídense mucho sigan lindos y disfruten la vida al máximo nunca se rindan n_n nos vemos en unos días con la segunda parte n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas y chicos antes que nada quiero agradecer los comentarios favs y lecturas sé que esta pareja no es muy popular pero es full cannon! Asi que aquí sigo mi tributo a mis amores REIGISA!**

 **Por cierto antes de leer necesito que las chicas del FB aprecien el video que subí al lado de este capítulo y si no eres parte del grupo reigisa o no me tienes agregada al FB (Que por cierto me pueden encontrar como AURORA LA MAGA) Pues te pido que busques en YOUTUBE un video que se llama así exactamente:** _ **Illian solo 1 Berlin 2011**_ **(ESTO TE AYUDARA A IMAGINAR MEJOR EL BAILE QUE SE DESCRIBIRA EN ESTE CAPITULO)**

 **NOTA: Míralo no te arrepentirás y quedaras enamorada de ese cuerpazo**

 **En fin espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Te amaré por siempre.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

El madrugada sobre la lejana tierra de Turquía permanecía silenciosa ante la llegada del Nuevo día, las montañas carrasposas eran suavemente bañadas por rayos mañaneros una extraña bruma se levantaba por toda la ciudad causando un ambiente verdaderamente siniestro. Todas las mañanas eran así en Turquía, mezcladas con el sonido de los diferentes templos en los que se adoraban a los dioses y causaba esa sensación de estar en un país de oriente en el que las voces, los violines y los timbales eran los ruidos más intensos y representados. Los enormes edificios que fueron construidas con las anchas y redondas cúpulas en las cuales al centro de estas se elevaban enormes columnas hacia el cielo era el principal paisaje.

La guerra había exterminado con varios de estos sitios que apenas eran vueltos a ponerse en pie.

El reinado de Mustafá II estaba iniciando con buen pie derecho; pues un revestimiento de oro fue descubierto en los asentamientos algunos edificios que fueron destruidos, más riquezas se abundaban en aquel reino. Rin tenía todo a sus pies y esa noche también tendría a todos a sus pies, puesto que ya era su momento…. No había celebrado su coronación por el luto de su amado padre, pero esta noche tiraría la casa por la ventana.

Los soldados rápidamente se movilizaron a cumplir sus órdenes y entre estos se encontraba Ryugazaki.

El peli azul regreso hace un día apenas de su viaje y ya estaba haciendo todo lo necesario para que las órdenes del nuevo sultán se cumplieran y como antes lo dijo Rin él se encargó de traer a toda su entretención con sus hombres guiaron a las caravanas que proveían de todos los pueblos ciudades y reinos. El palacio parecía una locura, la servidumbre estaba preparando un banquete, para todos los invitados que esa noche llegarían.

El gran evento se llevaría a las orillas del rio, que desembocaba en el Mar Negro de Turquía.

Aquel enorme sitio tenía un extenso salón, con pilares blancos adornados con mármol negro; el altar del sultán se decoraba con los mejores cojines y las mesas se adornaban con los mejores y más lujosos adornos.

El día fue transcurriendo rápido ya todos estaban terminando a eso de las 3 de la tarde, Ryugazaki estaba con un grupo de soldados formados a su frente y a los cuales expresaba.

 **-Esta noche, Mustafá II celebrara su coronación… aunque sea un clima festivo debemos estar atentos.-**

 **-¿Atentos a que Rei?-**

El de gafas conocía de antemano que un posible atentado pudiera darse, pues los mongoles siempre disfrutaban de atacar con la guardia baja la muestra de que aquello era cierto la llevaba en su espalda. Sus ojos violetas apreciaron el montón de personas que deambulaba por el castillo cualquiera de esos sujetos podría ser un atacante y si el sultán moría sin un heredero, era probable que Mongolia cobraría las tierras de ese Rey. Tomo aire de su cansado pecho pues no había descansado nada desde que regreso… a sus recuerdos vinieron las últimas horas en las que vio a su amado rubio.

+*+._~~~R-FLASH BACK-G~~~_.+*+

 _Era la primera hora del día siguiente, después de haber tenido una hermosa noche ambos estaban de pie frente a la puerta. Rei abrazaba con fuerzas su delgado cuerpo el cual temblaba y suspiraba diciendo._

 _ **-¿En verdad debes irte?-**_

 _ **-Si… lo lamento mucho… Nagisa.-**_

 _El mencionado, aun en su abrazo cerro despacio sus ojos para tomar fuerzas y no llorar mas sin embargo el gesto infantil que su personalidad tenia logro ganar, se separó un poco de Rei y coloco su cabeza en su pecho para menarla de un lado a otro susurrando._

 _ **-AHHH, no quiero que te vayas, no lo hagas Rei…-**_

 _El mencionado esbozo una tierna sonrisa, sujeto entre sus manos aquel rostro y confeso dedicándole una mirada enamorada.-_ _ **Regresare, lo prometo…-**_

 _ **-Rei…-**_

 _Ryugazaki se dio la vuelta y enseguida subió a su camello mientras Nagisa le miraba con las lágrimas agolpando sus ojos, en los cuales el rojo rubí se apreció como una piedra reluciente por las lágrimas, Rei hizo una señal de bendición con su mano derecha para luego bajar su guante y mostrar aquella pulsera, cual beso como si fueran los labios de su amado rubio. Hazuki hizo lo mismo y se despidió. Le vio partir con el dolor de su alma tuvo que dejarlo ir._

+*+._~~~R-END FLASH BACK-G~~~_.+*+

 **-Ryugazaki.-**

Aquel llamado de uno de los soldados lo saco de sus recuerdos observó a quien le había llamado y cuestiono.

 **-¿Dígame?-**

 **-¿Cuál es la orden?, ya ubicamos a todos los invitados y a los artistas, las caravanas y todos los animales están en los establos.-**

Rei se la pensó un poco, echo otra mirada más a los alrededores y susurro.- **Despliéguense por todo el palacio, principalmente en la entrada del salón festivo, Remin y Bull vigilen el altar de Mustafá II que nadie se acerque a menos que sea servidumbre antes de que el salga a la fiesta deben revisar todo… no quiero sorpresas.-**

 **-Si señor.-**

 **-¿Y usted que hará en donde podremos encontrarle si surge algo?-**

 **-Yo cuidare de cerca al Sultán.-**

 **-Eso, no lo creo, Ryugazaki Rei…-** Escuchó una voz seria y ronca que se presentaba tras suyo se giró audazmente y sus ojos violetas apreciaron con más asombro al nuevo soldado en escena.- **Esa será mi labor por órdenes de Mustafá II.-**

 **-Yamazaki… Sousuke… ¿Cu-cuando llegaste?-**

 **-Hace unas horas… las líneas en las fronteras están muy aburridas** …- Respondió el sujeto con uniformes un poco más cubiertos, el pelinegro tenía un cuerpo corpulento unos músculos notables y unos ojos verdes tremendamente hermosos, a comparación de los soldados en el palacio los que estaban en la frontera, cubrían su cuerpo con armaduras y también parte de sus rostros con una máscara negra. La mirada seria se apreció en Yamazaki causo un silencio incomodo entre ambos se formó pero después de un rato Sousuke susurro **.-Solo bromeo Ryugazaki.-**

El pelinegro hizo una señal militar ofreciendo respeto al de gafas enseguida este se juntó a él dándole un ligero abrazo y un saludo militar.

 **-Hace mucho que no te veía por acá.-**

 **-Las cosas han cambiado por lo que se ve… ¿Qué le pasa a ese mocoso?-** Cuestiono serio y molesto.- **Escuche rumores que dicen que te bajo de tu puesto.-**

 **-Eso era de esperarse, su padre me tenía estima.-**

 **-Y respeto.-** Agrego Yamazaki **.- Mira, hablare con Rin, le diré que tú me harás compañía en mi labor de cuidarle esta noche.-**

 **-¡Pero Yamazaki!-**

 **-Despreocúpate, conozco a ese criajo del carajo y ahora mismo me escuchara.-**

 **-E-Esta bien, la verdad es que necesitamos mucho apoyo, pues en estos eventos es en donde más corre peligro el sultán.-**

 **-Totalmente de acuerdo.-** Repuso Yamazaki, despidiéndose y uniéndose a sus compañeros para ir a la presencia de Matsuoka mientras Ryugazaki daba unas vueltas por el palacio para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero aunque el fuera un soldado experto no noto que a un costado estaba un grupo de mujeres y entre estas, un chico con un pañuelo negro que cubría sus cabellos rubios.

Nagisa lo había observado todo el tiempo, cubrió a un más sus cabellos con la pañoleta y también cubrió su rostro con un velo trasparente de color aqua, mientras que cierto pelos rosas llegaba a su frente y susurraba.

 **-Oye, Nagisa.-**

El chico se giró de prisa y admiro a su jefe.

 **-Dile a tus hermanas que no estén corriendo nos meterán en problemas.-**

 **-Si…-**

El rubio tomo a sus hermanas de las manos y las hizo sentarse en el piso, ellas cuchichiaban y estaban sorprendidas por tanta hermosura del palacio incluso hablaron con otras caravanas habían muchos artistas esparcidos en el lugar, desde traga fuegos hasta magos y uno que otro par que ilustraría al sultán con la mejor de las escenas de lucha y arte. Todo aquello puso nervioso a Nagisa puesto que, ¿A lo mejor no era tan bueno? Se preguntó, ante notar la mirada nerviosa asustada del Hazuki Shigino se acercó a él y susurro en su oído.

 **-No te preocupes, ninguno de estos inútiles podría vencerte en lo que haces, tú tienes un arte en tus caderas que es exquisita.-**

 **-Kisumi…-** Susurro mirándole con la mirada más relajada.

 **-Mira… -** Expuso mostrando como de entre los enormes mantos que compondrán el escenario de su más grande acto libero una bolsa.- **cambiaras tus atuendos.-** ordeno entregando una bolsa.

 **-¡PERO!-**

Él quiso objetar, ya estaba acostumbrado a su lindo traje de bailarín.

 **-Nada de peros… harás lo que diga, aprovecha ese traje lo escogí muy bien para ti.-** Nagisa asintió, entonces abrió despacio la bolsa, apreciando dentro de esta telas de color negro y rojo, además de unas zapatillas negras joyas y muchas prendas mas.- **Además, te anuncio que serás el último deberás prepararte te maquillaremos mientras los otros están dando su acto.-**

 **-E….si.-** Respondió asintiendo y sintiendo como el cuerpo le temblaba y el corazón le latía como un loco acelerado, ahora que lo pensaba muy bien, Rei iba a estar ahí entonces el nerviosismo también recorrió su cuerpo ese extraño sentimiento que en su estómago se formó le dio nauseas. Pero al observar a sus hermanas y el palacio. Llego a decirse a sí mismo.- _"Lo hare, lograre captar su atención… Mustafá II se fijara en mí y me dejara quedarme para estar contigo Rei… lo juro, que así será."-_

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

En los cuartos reales.

Rin era preparado se le estaba colocando un Turbante negro sobre el cual pendía tela negra su finalidad era proteger los costados del rostro del sultán y su principalmente su cuello, este tipo de protección se comenzó a dar desde que asesinaron al primer Sultán de la historia, se sabía que la tela evitaba el contacto directo con la piel y más si se trataba de lino ni el más filoso de los cuchillos podría cortar y si lo hacia el atacante debería de hacer varios intentos. Estaba todo listo si algún enemigo se presentaba podían retrasar el ataque con estas tácticas.

Rin traía una camisa de seda negra con el escote abierto en el cual colgaban sus costosas y gruesas joyas, en su cintura un fajero de color rojo y unos pantalones negros un poco abombados, sobre todo esto una chaqueta negra con retoques y bordados en rojo decorado vistosamente a chico.

Ya estaba listo para salir y presentarse frente a todos sus súbditos, invitados y todo personal.

Yamazaki estaba en la habitación en cuanto salieron las criadas el susurro.

 **-Sultán, debo decirle que se ve muy bien.-**

 **-Es obvio soy… el mejor aunque, esta tontería…-** Dijo jalando la tela que colgaba de su turbante **.- ¿Es realmente necesaria?-**

 **-Sí señor, eso evitara que lo degollen.-**

 **-PARA ESO ESTAS TU, PARA QUE NO ME MATEN.-**

 **-Claro, eso no lo discuto pero… con la falta de Ryugazaki a mi lado será imposible evitar que un loco se le acerca Sultán.-**

 **-Ese imbécil…-** Gruñó entre aquellos dientes puntiagudos y mostrando una mirada de odio y enojo.

 **-Ese imbécil, señor, evito que su padre muriera en muchas grandes ocasiones, o debo recordarle como se hizo la cicatriz en su espalda.-**

Rin chasqueo la lengua, aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, Rei era un hombre fuerte inteligente y muy ágil. Muestra de eso era como bien dijo Yamazaki aquel corte en su espalda, aun recordaba ese horrendo día en el que su madre murió. De pronto todos los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza el montón de gente corriendo de un lado a otro asustada, gritando ya que los Mongoles habían logrado entrar esa noche en lugar de celebrar su cumpleaños, fue de muerte y de tristeza. En su cabeza aún estaba marcada la imagen en la que Rei se había enfrentado con los que estaban dispuestos a matar a su padre y en la cual solo pudieron matar a su madre.

Rin susurro entonces. **-Esta bien de cuerdo solo por esta vez, porque de aquí en adelante tu serás mi guardia y concejero ¿está claro?-**

 **-Rin…-** Susurro con los ojos vueltos serios **.- Sabes que no sirvo para eso, el único con la capacidad de hacer aquello es Rei…-**

 **-Idiota eso eres lo que eres Sousuke.-**

 **-Mmm.-** El suspiro dando un masaje a su nariz.

En la puerta se presentó un suave y tenue llamado, luego la puerta se abrió y tras de esta Rei quien expreso serio y claro.

 **-Ya estamos listos Sultán.-**

 **-Vienes en buen momento Ryugazaki.-** Expuso Yamazaki, causando que Rei se irguiera ya que había echo una reverencia al informar aquello, la mirada confusa y violeta de el de gafas se situó en el pelinegro quien agrego **.- El sultán quiere decirte algo.-**

 **-TKS.-** Gruñó, para ajustar su chaqueta y pasar de largo al medio de ambos casi empujando a Rei, quien se le quedo mirado Sousuke estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Rin se detuvo y susurro **.-Permanecerás a mi lado derecho esta noche…-**

La emoción lo inundo por completo, estaba cumpliendo el deseo de Toraichi y estaba eufórico, Rei hizo una reverencia y grito.

 **-¡SI SEÑOR!-**

Pronto los tres salieron afuera dos hileras de soldados cubrían todo el pasillo, debían estar atentos era un evento público y todos tenían la oportunidad de entrar a verlo muchos curiosos que no pudieron estar en el salón debieron quedarse en las orillas del rio tras una barricada de soldados. Rin aprecio el pasillo oscuro y lleno de antorchas estas y los soldados fueron los testigos del paso de el que se coronaria.

El grupo de soldados reales se rego entonces al salón principal en donde al ver salir a su nueva autoridad se pudo escuchar el sonido de las trompetas imponiendo presencia en el pelirrojo. Mustafá II llego al sitio medio del salón en donde se encontraba un hombre de trajes color amarillo y blancos era el ser más anciano y antiguo de toda la ciudad se le conocía como el Caba* quien era el encargado de hacer que los sultanes siguieran las leyes y llevaran a este su pueblo por el buen camino además de coronarlos.

Aquel hombre con enormes barbas blancas alzo sus manos a los costados causando que todo ruido en aquel recinto se esfumara, Rin entonces se agacho poso una de sus rodillas sobre el piso y escucho.

 **-¡Esta noche… estamos a punto de coronar al Sultán más Joven de toma la era Otoma, Mustafá I quien fue el que heredase a su hijo su puesto, debemos honrarlo con esta fiesta también!-**

Rin escuchaba atento.

 **-¡Un nuevo imperio esta sobre tus hombros ahora, Matsuoka Rin, Hijo de Toraichi Matsuoka!-** Aquel hombre se giró en dirección de un joven de alrededor de unos 14 años quien en sus manos llevaba un cojín rojo y sobre este cuatro objetos, Caba entonces se acercó para tomar en sus manos una daga con diamantes incrustados y la entrego diciendo.- **Te entregamos a las tropas que lideraras por lo que resta de tu reinado…-** Rin la sujetaba y la colocaba en su fajero con calma.- **Ahora te ofrezco el velo Rojo que representa a las mujeres que protegerás bajo tu reinado…-** Lo coloco sobre los hombros del pelirrojo **.- Te entrego el pergamino de las leyes, porque de ti dependerán que las leyes de este reino se cumplan y se lleven al pie de la letra.-** Rin lo coloco a un costado **.- Y por último.-** Dijo retirando el turbante que solo dejo la tela que cubría su cabello, su cuello y los costados de su rostro para ahora, ser colocado sobre su cabeza un turbante negro con un enorme botón al centro que decoraba la tela negra y el cual contaba con tres joyas, rojas una pluma amarilla que se erigía hacia a tres y cuatro cadenas dos a cada lado que caían elegantemente por todo el contorno del turbante.

Rin se sintió totalmente poderoso con todo aquello, ya estaba dicho era el nuevo Sultán Mustafá II…

Entre el público que comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar eufóricos, dos hombres observan aquello se mandaban miradas unos a otros, para salir de ahí inmediatamente y encontrarse en los oscuros pasillos que llevaban a las caballerizas, ambos hombres se habían infiltrado entre la gente uno como un vendedor y el otro como un viajero, el vendedor, descubrió su rostro bajando una manta que cubría su boca mostrando su puntiaguda nariz y esos ojos color verde musgo, además de mostrar parte de sus cabellos, a comparación del otro este era demasiado alto y fornido.

A su lado el más bajo descubrió su boca también y le observo con esos ojos color azul sus vestimentas eran más ligeras que las del otro a quien susurro.

 **-Debemos informar, que será imposible matarlo hoy.-**

 **-Tienes toda la razón Haru… es imposible con tanta gente y si hacemos un alboroto no saldríamos vivos, ahí está el tipo ese de gafas que evito la muerte del Mustafá I la última vez.-**

 **-Y ese molesto soldado de la frontera también.-** Gruñó el pelinegro llamado Haru- **Hay que retirarnos antes que nos descubran Makoto.-**

 **-Si…-** Dijo sacando sus transportes dos camellos, ambos montaron y se perdieron entre la soledad de la ciudad con rumbo a sus tierras lejanas, pues ellos eran mongoles…

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

El peligro no fue detectado a lo mejor la misión de ambos era asesinarlo súbitamente entre la confusión, pero contando con que Rin tenía dos guardaespaldas tremendos no pudieron acercarse por lo tanto dejaron aquello para otra ocasión, en tanto en la fiesta. El sonido de los timbales, los trombones de todos los instrumentos que se utilizaban para las diferentes danzas que protagonizaban las mujeres se esparcían por todo el salón. Rin estaba ya sentado en sus cojines tenía una pierna estirada y la otra encogida un codo apoyaba su cuerpos de costado y su mano apoyaba su cabeza. Su expresión era de real aburrimiento nada en ese montón de artistas lo entretuvo para nada.

Rei estaba a su lado derecho, examinaba todo con especial atención, casi no tuvo tiempo para ver las distintas muestras de los artistas, mientras que al costado izquierdo estaba Sousuke susurrando al nuevo sultán.

 **-Oye, muestra un poco de ánimos ¿Quieres?-**

 **-Esto, es aburrido, de haber sabido que nada me animaría o entretendría, no hubiera hecho esta maldita fiesta.-**

 **-Por favor cálmate…-** Expuso Yamazaki, Rin observo a Rei quien estaba pendiente de la seguridad al no suceder nada por el momento Matsuoka creyó conveniente mandarlo lejos cuando de pronto escucho un sonido estridente un enorme platillo se presentaba a su frente y de la nada aparecieron dos enormes elefantes él por fin salto de su lugar y quedo asombrado…

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

Mientras esto se daba en el salón principal, tras la enorme puerta de donde salían los artistas, Nagisa estaba siendo alistado y preparado sus hermanas estaban asombradas como lo habían maquillado era simplemente hermoso. El rubio susurro entonces ante la mirada llena de asombro de sus hermanas.

 **-¿Qué tal me veo?-**

 **-Estas hermosos, HERMANO.-**

Gritaron todas en conjunto, Hazuki se acercó a ellas y susurro entre un abrazo cálido **.- Prometo que daré lo mejor de mi… prometo que nada más les hará falta jamás, aunque eso signifique sacrificarme.-**

 **-Nagisa…-** Dijo una de las hermanas con una Mirada triste observando a su hermano mayor con miedo.

 **ROXANNE**

" _ **You don't have to put on that, red Light"**_

 _Usted no tiene que ponerse bajo esa luz roja…_

Kisumi aparecía de la nada y se acercaba a su mayor esperanza, ya que el hombre de los elefantes había dejado impactado al nuevo sultán entonces la presión estaba bajo los hombros de el de cabellos rubios a quien susurro.

 **-Nagisa, se ha adelantado tu turno.-**

 **-¡EH, Q-QUE HAS DICHO!-**

 **-Ve, date prisa, recuerda de lo que hablamos.-**

El asintió entonces se movió despacio dando pasos lentos y constantes por el pasillo que estaba a oscuras solo siendo iluminado por la luna que entraba por los redondos ventanales, las manos le sudaban y la garganta se le seco de la nada…

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

Afuera, las luces se habían apagado Rei estaba un poco inquieto por eso pero Rin dijo.

 **-Vamos, tranquilo soldadito, solo es parte del show**.- Expuso notando como le depositaban más vino a su copa de oro y diamantes, de la nada aparecieron hombres que adornaron rápidamente el lugar dando un ambiente realmente desértico dentro del salón, pues al fondo una enorme cortina con brillos en los que se dibujó la luna y algunas estrellas se apreció con sus ojos rubís, Rin elevo una ceja y susurro apreciando las velas que habían sido puestas a los costados a unas distancias enormes y que eran cubiertas por lo que parecían picheles de cristal azules para dar más efecto, quizás era la primera muestra de la noche en la que se podía apreciar el ingenio en la topografía del acto que estaba a punto de darse…

 _ **Those days are over**_

 _ **You don't have to sell your body to the night**_

 _ **Roxanne**_

 _ **You don't have to wear that dress tonight**_

 _ **Walk the streets for money**_

 _ **You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right**_

 _ **Roxanne**_

 _Esos días han terminado_

 _Usted no tiene que vender su cuerpo a la noche_

 _Roxanne_

 _Usted no tiene que usar ese vestido esta noche_

 _Caminar por las calles por dinero_

 _No le importa si está mal o si es correcto_

 _Roxanne_

Al otro lado de la puerta el rubio estaba temblando estaba tieso no podía moverse Kisumi le dijo que saliera pero no lo había echo su anatomía no reaccionaba estaba asustado. Nagisa pensaba muchas cosas desde la muerte de sus padres hasta hace unos días en los que la vida no le pareció tan dura al estar con Rei, era cierto REI.

 **-Rei…-**

Susurro para cerrar despacio sus ojos y tomar aire recordando sus besos susurrando.

 **-Mi Rei… Imaginare que bailo para ti…-**

Expusó, para agrandar la mirada y tocar las puertas con sus manos y hacerlas abrirse en un sonido tremendamente estridente, aprecio el ambiente afuera, todo el mundo le miraba y el solo estaba de pie ahí… dio un paso suave y ligero haciendo remover sus vestimentas, el pantalón negro tipo harén un faldón rojo sobre este se removieron tras sus pasos, un sinfín de cuentas y monedas negras que colgaban del caderín en su cintura. Mas arriba su torso estaba totalmente descubierto mostrando el arete negro en su ombligo, un collar con perlas delgadas y negras que caía sensualmente por el medio de su pecho y dos brazaletes negros en sus ante brazos además, de dos muñequeras negras y un par de guantes que solo cubrían la palma de sus manos. Respiro hondamente haciendo notar su figura sus músculos abdominales.

Rin y todo el que estaba en el salón apreciaron su cuerpo tan sensual y hermoso, el único que no presto atención fue Rei pero después de escuchar de parte de Rin.

 **-¿Quién es él?-**

Kisumi fue llamado por orden del sultán quien al tenerlo al frente cuestiono.

 **-¿Quién es él?-**

 **-Su nombre, es Nagisa Hazuki…-**

Aquello si lo escucho claramente Ryugazaki ahora observaba al frente en donde Nagisa estaba en el piso sentado con el faldón rojo regado en el piso como una flor o más bien una rosa.

 **-Nagisa…-** Susurro.

Aquello lo escucho fuerte y claro Rin, quien descubrió la mirada tremendamente sorprendida del de gafas, el sultán coloco su mano bajo su barbilla y susurro.

 **-Esto será interesante.-**

Nagisa permaneció en esa pose para entonces dejar que la música iniciara.

El ruido estridente de lo que parecían un cymbalon que se escuchaba como un triste violín o chelo retumbo en todo el salón, mientras el rubio inicio a mover sus brazos de manera serpenteante, abría y cerraba sus brazos y en cada estiramiento de estos los movía de manera cautivadora pareciendo una serpiente en el piso que al ritmo de la música se iba irguiendo lenta y efusivamente. Llego el turno de sus hombros, los cuales se movieron de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus brazos siguiendo el corriente de la música mientras sus piernas se iban elevando poco a poco, dando un efecto en el que su faldón rojo se encogía y se estiraba hacia arriba, él fue haciendo aquellos movimientos con sus brazos en cada cambio que aquella música daba.

Ya que estuvo totalmente hincado, subió una de sus piernas y se fue elevando con el sonidos de los timbales que marcaban ahora el ritmo acompañando al cymbalon y en un instante en que los timbales acallaron y el cymbalon marco la tristeza de aquella música Nagisa, elevo su brazo derecho arriba el cual fue bajando de manera lenta acariciando sus cabellos, oreja y cuello para dar una caricia sensual a su pecho mientras su otra mano estaba estirada al frente moviendo sus dedos y su mano en movimientos circulares, ahora las poso al frente moviéndolas de forma cementante de nuevo y al hacerlo, el ritmo comenzó.

Arrojo su pierna derecha su torso y cabeza a ese lado de manera enérgica y de amena apurada regreso a su estado anterior para elevar su brazo derecho y volver a hacerlo, el mismo paso continuo al otro costado. De repente un giro de su cuerpo impresiono a todos al escuchar las cuentas y las monedas hacer un ruido que los erizo de pies a cabeza, Rin estaba sorprendido y eso era solo el inicio.

Nagisa continuo con ese inicio con esos pasos se iba acercando más a su presa, la cual era el Sultán, al estar por fin cerca corrió ágilmente en un círculo para posarse al frente de Rin y detenerse estirando los brazos. Al hacerlo Hazuki pudo ver a Rei se quedó helado pero aquel shock solo fue momentáneo, su rostro cambio de uno serio y concentrado a uno sereno y de manera un tanto deseosa y lujuriosa estiro su pierna derecha al frente e impulsándose por la música y el deseo de querer que Ryugazaki lo viera, meneo sus caderas, causando una honda en todo su torso que hizo contonear su figura.

 **-Oh, por dios.-**

Susurro Rin arrojándose hacia atrás y respirando agitado eso había sido demasiado sexy, Nagisa entonces corrió a un lado mientras serpenteaba aun sus brazos y volvía a hacer el mismo movimiento de caderas mostrando su trasero a los que ahí estaban, el giraba se movía con gracia por todo el salón, haciendo que toda la poca ropa que el traía se moviera a su cuerpo a su ritmo, Rei estaba sorprendido.

 _-"Nagisa, eres hermoso…"-_ Pensó.

Mientras Rin no podía dejar de ver sus caderas, estaba tremendamente impresionado tanto que Sousuke susurro.

 **-Oye.. Sultán se te está cayendo la baba.-**

 **-Ag…-** Trago grueso, mirando a su lado derecho totalmente apenado, apreciando a Rei quien tenía el rostro totalmente vuelto un amor parecía enamorado. Nagisa no solo cautivo a Mustafá II si no también reafirmo el sentimiento de Rei hacia su persona.

La música siguió y hubo momento en el que Nagisa tomo parte del faldón rojo inicio a dar giros, el color rojo lo hizo más atrayente aun, parecía una rosa en su capullo en el dulce despertar. Se lanzó al piso causando un hermosos contra camello, que consistía en un movimiento ondulante que se daba de costillas hacia abajo, y por consiguiente su vientre, esa parte la movía con muchas más ganas con muchas más pasión, se fue acercando a Rin de nuevo a cuenta, separo el faldón rojo del caderin y lo estiro por detrás de su cuerpo, haciendo movimientos con sus brazos hombros y caderas, para acercarse y entrelazar a Rin en el manto con el cual lo acerco a su torso en donde los ojos rubí pudieron ver como aquellas caderas se meneaban de un lado a otro y vibraban con intensidad, Rei estaba un poco incómodo, pero de un momento a otro noto que la mirada de Nagisa estaba puesta en él.

No lo había notado pero desde que inició su baile los ojos de Nagisa estaban solo mirándolo a él, suavemente soltó el faldón rojo y se fue dando círculos, ondulantes, enmarcando sus caderas todo él. Para después terminar como comenzó en el piso haciendo ese movimiento en su vientre que impacto definitivamente sorprendió al sultán…

La música paro y por consiguiente el también, las velas fueron descubiertas y finalmente su cuerpo fue visto mejor, Matsuoka quedo asombrado ante tanta hermosura, el rubio cabello el cual se había pegado graciosamente a su frente y a los costados de su rostro, el cansancio el sudor que recorría toda su espalda y su abdomen y esos ojos que emitían sensualidad.

No hubo reacción alguna de nadie esperaban expectantes lo que diría el festejado quien se puso en pie y encaminándose hacia a él, olfateo el faldón que tenía los más deliciosos aromas impregnados de Hazuki. Rin rodeo a Nagisa apreciándolo de pies a cabeza y susurro.- **Tu nombre…-**

 **-Nagisa, mi señor.-**

 **-Nagisa…-**

Expuso con frialdad, Rei estaba muy angustiado ¿Qué pretendía el sultán?

Rin fue acercándose más y más hasta situar una mano sobre su hombro y sentir un chispazo de electricidad en su mano ese cuerpo Expedia sensualidad el calor de esa piel lechosa causo en el sultán una ansiedad en las siguientes palabras que le diría a ese chico- **A partir de ahora, te harás parte de mi harén.-** Nagisa giro a verle confundido, pues aquellas palabras solo las había escuchado el rubio y nadie más, Rin le dedicaba una mirada de deseo y mostrándole su sonrisa puntiaguda se apartó diciendo con total emoción y estirando los brazos a los costados **.-¡Esta fiesta se ha terminó! ¡Eh encontrado lo que quería!-**

Indico, mirando a todos con real alegría y asombro.

Kisumi estaba feliz e incluso las hermanas de el rubio quienes gritaban eufóricas tras bambalinas, Nagisa sonreía era ovacionado por el público mientras su cuerpo solo deseaba respirar puesto que el aliento se había ido de su pecho. A lo lejos observaba a Rei quien no tenía un rostro para nada tranquilo en más estaba serio. Él se fue de su puesto dejando encargado a Sousuke quien no entendió para nada aquello.

Mientras caminaba y daba órdenes para sacar a todos de las instalaciones en su pecho se sumergía el dolor la desesperación, ¿Por qué Nagisa había echo todo aquello?

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

Luego de una media hora el palacios estaba por fin solo los soldados estaban en sus puestos regulares, en los establos aún se hablaba del chico que había cautivado el corazón y la mirada del nuevo sultán. El rumor se esparció rápidamente llamaban al chico el domador de sultanes y como no si esas caderas ese poderoso don de hacer a los hombres desfallecer era un arma letal.

 **-Santo cielos, quien quisiera ser Mustafá, para poder tener a esa hermosura esta noche.-**

 **-Lograste verlo, fue hermoso y demasiado libidinoso.-**

 **-No culpo al sultán es demasiado hermoso, su cuerpo sus movimientos todo él es precioso.-**

Los cuchicheos llegaron a sus oídos, puesto que él iba acercándose a los establos, con la única misión de ordenar a los hombres el guardar bien las bestias que de la caravana de Kisumi Shigino se encontraban aun ahí.

Al llegar a la puerta logro escuchar.

 **-Quisiera besar su boca y dios penetrarlo así con esos movimientos que me cabalgue…-**

 **-¡PERO QUE CLASE DE PALABRAS SON ESAS!-**

 **-¡Ryugazaki!-**

El grupo de hombres se formaron rápidamente y dieron un saludo apresurado firmes atentos a las órdenes, Rei estaba furioso quería mandarlos a azotar pero entonces recordó que no debía comportarse así, no podía dejar que ellos se enteraran que Nagisa era su Nagisa aunque quería gritarle al sultán que era suyo NO PODIA.

 **-Lo… Lo lamento, he venido para indicarles que deben cuidar a los camellos y caballos de Shigino ellos partirán por la mañana.-**

 **-Si señor.-** Rei se daba la vuelta y enseguida uno de ellos susurro.

 **-¿Y el bailarín, se queda?-**

Rei giro su rostro mostrando una expresión llena de odio tanto que el soldado se intimido, no dijo nada solo regreso su mirada al frente y se perdió por los pasillos mientras trataba de calcular en su cerebro ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Por qué Nagisa se había ofrecido de esa forma, una cosa era bailar mostrar su arte pero la otra era formar parte del harén de Rin.

Apretó los puños y susurro.

 **-Debo hablar con él...-** Apuro el paso.

Sometiéndose al palacios caminando por los largos y anchos pasillos en cuanto llego al final del pasillo, escucho risas reconocidas las hermanas de Nagisa eran llevadas a las habitaciones de huéspedes y junto a ellas Kisumi les acompañaba. Rei aprovechó el infructuoso momento y se acercó al peli rosa a quien sujeto del brazo y lo jalo postrándolo al muro del pasillo estaba enfadado jamás se había sentido así, tan furioso.

 **-¡Oiga que hace!-**

 **-¡Tu maldito monstruo, tu enviaste a Nagisa a los brazos de ese hombre!-**

 **-Oye cálmate, yo solo cumplí con lo que pidió el sultán entretenerlo… lo que termine de hacer Nagisa es cosa de él, siempre ha sido cosa suya el vender su cuerpo.-**

 **-¿De que estas hablando?-**

Kisumi sonrió desmedidamente sus ojos brillaron con la luz del candil en el pasillo.- **No me digas que tu… ¿Eres ese soldado que llego hace unos días?-**

 **-Y que si lo soy…-**

 **-Un minuto… yo te conozco, tu eres… Ryugazaki Rei… el criado de los Hazuki.-**

Rei pestañaba serio.

 **-Mira nada más, eres tú el que se revuelca con esa puta…-**

 **-No le diga así a Nagisa.-**

 **-Vamos, chico abre los ojos…-**

Kisumi dibujo una sonrisa que causo nauseas al peli azul.

 **-Tu chico, es una prostituta tu solo fuiste uno más en su larga lista… la cual creo que ya dejara de ser larga pues el Sultán lo ha pedido para él… solito… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-** Rei trago grueso, mientras Kisumi separaba su mano de sus ropas y lo rodeaba como un perro carroñero **.- Tu Nagisa… el hijo de tu amo… ahora esta misma noche se acostara, se entregara al sultán…bajo tus propias narices.-**

Ryugazaki se dio la vuelta controlando las ganas de ahorcar a ese ojos violeta, estaba molesto estaba irritado estaba desesperado. Finalmente llego a su recamara en la cual decidió arrojar su turbante rojo con la pluma a un costado, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se arrancó las gafas para acariciar sus manos sobre su rostro de manera frustrante y delirante.

Las lágrimas iniciaron a rodar sus ojos no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **-Nagisa…-** Susurro entre lamentos y desesperación si antes no odiaba a Rin ahora lo hacía.- **Amo… ¿Por qué tuviste que morir, porque dejaste al reino y a mí con este tu hijo por qué?-**

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

En la recamara real…

Él estaba con las luces apagadas esperaba pacientemente a su nueva adquisición el cual le costó dos tierras, lingotes de oro y muchas cabezas de ganado todo aquello sería entregado a las hermanas del rubio y a su representante, bebía su décima copa de vino estaba por demás así decirlo ebrio y perdido en su éxtasis, aun olía el trozo de tela rojo que tenía ese suave perfume a rosas de Nagisa y en sus pensamientos venían esos movimientos de caderas y aquel vientre.

Estaba ahogándose en un rio de babas que salían de su boca sonrió un poco limpiando la comisura de su boca, jamás había puesto mano a algo tan hermoso.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió despacio dejando ver a su chico quien traía ahora trajes diferentes, un pantalón abombado de color morado con líneas delgadas verdes, un chaleco rojo que solo cubría hasta las costillas y el cual tenía unas mangas cortas abombadas un velo verde en su cabeza el cual se ajustaba con una peineta dorada que más parecía una corona.

En sus caderas se colocaba el Caderin que hacia resonar sus cuentas y sus monedas de oro y plata, Rin sonrió ampliamente al verle acercarse notar como ese lindo arete en su ombligo saltaba al mismo ritmo de sus pasos. Rin babeaba aun y él se detuvo a orden de Matsuoka.

 **-Espera… por favor detente…-** Susurro con voz embriagada.- **Eres demasiado hermoso… tu cuerpo tus curvas… no puedo creer que seas un hombre.-**

 **-Sultán…-**

 **-No…-** Susurro, poniéndose en pie y acercándose lentamente causando que Nagisa se sintiera un poco tenso noto como una mano de aquel llegaba a su cuello acariciando el arete de oro que llevaba en su oreja, aquellos dedos acariciaron aquel cuello suavemente con delicadeza la punta de esos dedos viajo por la clavícula, hasta su pecho en el cual hizo círculos. Hazuki trago grueso mientras notaba como el rostro de Rin se acercaba al suyo y susurraba con aliento alcohólico.- **Para ti soy Rin…-**

 **-Mi señor, está muy mal… debería descansar.-**

 **-NO, YO LO QUE QUIERO ES HACERTE ¡MIO!-**

El cuerpo dio un azote de realidad su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado, él pensó que esto no iba a ocurrir creyó que solo llegaría a ser la entretención del sultán no parte de su Harén.

 **-Su-Sultán…-**

 **-Ya te dije que me llames, RIN.-** Grito furioso y completamente eufórico capturo su rostro entre sus manos y abrió su boca, para capturar aquellos finos labios con los suyos propios a los cuales beso depravadamente, Nagisa, solo logro dar un gemido ahogado, mientras colocaba las manos en el pecho de Rin e intentaba alejarlo, Matsuoka por otro lado movió sus manos a las ropas de Hazuki y decidió arrancar el chaleco con severidad y fuerza. Nagisa se asustó se intentó alejar pero él no lo permitió en más lo tomo con fuerza y lo elevo, lanzándolo a la cama gritando.- **No, me vengas con que no lo deseas.-**

 **-Cla-claro, Rin… lo deseo, pero no así**.- Dijo nervioso.- **Esta ebrio y así no lo disfrutara… Mejor… yo prefiero hacerle un masaje,,, para que descanse.-**

 **-¿Un masaje?-**

 **-Si…-**

 **-Yo lo que quiero es que muevas tus caderas sobre mi verga, ¿Entendiste o te mando a hacer un dibujo?-**

Nagisa apretó sus puños y grito **.-¡Por favor, no es momento!-**

 **-¿Ehhh?-**

 **-Yo… quiero que usted este cuerdo, porque así recordara… la noche en que pasamos juntos por primera vez.-**

 **-Que cursi eres…-** Dijo acerándose de nuevo y apunto de violarlo pero Nagisa se movió ágil y lo dejo caer en la cama boca abajo abrió rápidamente las piernas y se sentó sobre las nalgas de Rin, para iniciar a tocar su espalda en movimientos suaves y constantes. **-Ug… que estas…-**

 **-Está muy tenso mi sultán.-**

 **-E-Eso se siente bien…-** Susurro casi al borde de quedarse dormido.

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

La noche estaba silenciosa no había podido pegar un ojo desde que se dispuso a descansar en su tiesa cama, al menos Rin no le había quitado su habitación privada Toraichi le había dado la mejor de las habitaciones, había una hermosa vista a la ciudad y al rio Rei admiraba la luna enorme y brillante en el cielo el firmamento trataba de hacerse un espacio y brillar ante la luna, pero siempre eran opacadas por la luna; sin embargo habían noches en las cuales la luna no se presentaba y ellas brillaban más que la mismísima luna. Rei estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana ovalada de la habitación, solo estaba con su pantalones de dormir.

En su torso no había nada ni en sus brazos solo el brazalete que ambos traían puestos.

Lentamente su rostro fue decayendo hasta ver el rio que corría silencioso y hermoso las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus orbes separo su mano derecha y limpio con el revés de esta sus lágrimas. En su cabeza solo estaba la idea de que su rubio estaba en este momento en la habitación de Rin.

 **-Revolcándose con él…-** Susurro tristemente, el corazón le dolía, ardía demasiado su orgullo y sus sentimientos.

Continuo ahí parado, sintiendo pena por sí mismo e incluso estuvo a punto de quitarse el brazalete en su muñeca pero un ruido en la puerta lo detuvo, se giró despacio y fue a la mesa de noche para tomar una daga camino lentamente y entonces escucho una voz tenue y lejana.

 **-Rei… Soy yo Nagisa…-**

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes con prisa abrió la puerta de madera y en cuanto lo hizo Nagisa se lanzaba a sus brazos y caían ambos al piso. Rei, sintió aquellos labios devorar los suyos con suma lujuria y deseo tanto así que susurro entre estos.

 **-Nagisa, quemmm nommg…-**

 **-Rei… Rei, te amo Rei…-**

Por fin sus quejas sus lamentos y sus enfados se fueron lejos, al dejarse llevar por aquellos labios que lo volvieron tan sumiso y enamorado, Rei acariciaba el cuerpo delgado de Nagisa quien después de varios besos se separó un poco y susurro.

 **-Por fin Rei, por fin nada nos va a separar.-**

 **-¿Nagisa, de que hablas?-**

 **-Vine aquí para estar contigo.-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Ambos se pusieron en pie mientras Nagisa contaba.

 **-Vi la oportunidad y no lo pude evitar, quería que Rei y yo estuviéramos juntos por siempre.-**

Rei soltó un largo suspiro, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y dedicándole una mirada cariñosa susurro. **\- Nagisa… yo siempre seré tuyo y tu serás mío… hasta en el otro mundo…-**

 **-REI, CASEMONOS.-**

 **-¡¿Eh?!-**

 **-Eso es imposible Nagisa.-** Susurro con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.- **Como quisiera pero no está permitido.-**

 **-Yo te amo Rei…-**

 **-Si me amas, ¿Por qué me mentiste?-**

Nagisa agrando la mirada.

 **-¿Por qué vendiste tu cuerpo Nagisa? Incluso ahora mismo lo estás haciendo…-**

 **-Rei…-**

 **-Me has decepcionado…-**

 **-Rei…-** Susurro de nuevo, dando dos pasos hacia atrás e intentando escapar pero Rei en cambio lo sujeto de una mano y lo acerco a su cuerpo, enroscándolo en su pecho besando la corona de su cabeza y diciendo.

 **-Perteneces a Rin ahora…-** Nagisa inicio a llorar.- **Creo que habrá que separarnos.-**

 **-No… eso no pasara, yo lograre evitar a toda costa que Rin me haga suyo… yo solo seré tuyo Rei… por favor acepta esto, nos veremos a escondidas, ¿Qué te parece?-**

 **-Eso sería peligroso si Rin se entera…-**

 **-No pasara nada, mi amor.-** Dijo besando sus labios **.- Ahora por favor….-** Se sonrojo.- **Quiero que me hagas el amor…-**

 **you don't have to put on the red light  
I loved you since i knew you  
i wouldn't talk down to you  
i have to tell you just how i feel  
i won't share you with another boy**

 _Usted no tiene que ponerse bajo esa luz roja…_

 _Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi._

 _Nunca te hablare de forma baja._

 _Tengo que decirte como me siento ahora en este momento._

 _¡No permitiré que nadie más te toque!_

Las caricias y los besos iniciaron Nagisa sonrió de medio lado y susurro toqueteando la entrepierna de su peli azul.

 **-Rei… tú ya estas…-**

 **-Lo- lo siento es que… recuerdo tu baile y…-**

 **-¿Quieres que lo haga, contigo?-**

 **-Yo…-** Rei se sonrojo noto como Nagisa lo recostaba sobre la cama y se sentaba sobre su pelvis, iniciando esos movimientos tan sensuales y que deliraban Rei coloco sus manos en las caderas de Nagisa, acaricio su abdomen y flexiono sus rodillas para que este se fuera agachando despacio estregando su pelvis contra la de Ryugazaki quien susurro.- **Nagisa…-**

 **-Rei… te amo.-** Dijo en un seductor beso, conectando su mirada a los bellos ojos violetas de su amante, las prendas fueron cayendo esa noche seria de ambos y de nadie más, Rei estaba sobre él, acariciaba su húmedo glande en su entrada presionando con calma aquella angosta y delicada entrada la cual fue penetrando dificultosamente ya que no había aceites ni nada que les pudiera ayudar. Rei se quejó pero mordió su labio antes de poder si quiera lanzar un gemido que todo el palacio pudiera escuchar, Nagisa en cambio hundió su cabeza a la almohada y arqueo su espalda al sentir la punzada que estaba sintiendo. Destenso sus músculos y abriendo más sus piernas permitió más libertad a Rei quien se dejó caer sobre su pecho, sujeto con sus manos los pliegues de sus rodillas y las abrió entrando más y más a su interior, mientras besaba su cuello y susurraba gemidos y jadeos además dedicaba besos.

Los movimientos suaves en las caderas de Rei iniciaron, estaban tan bien conectados se necesitaban esa noche Nagisa había marcado la espalda de Rei habiendo hundido sus uñas en esa piel de ese chico quien jadeaba y susurraba.

 **-Ahg… Na-Nagisa… Te amo.-**

 **-Rei… ahh.-** Jadeo por lo bajo permitiendo que el grueso pene tocara su próstata causando que sus ojos se agrandaran y gimiera apretando sus labios...

El clímax llego justo a tiempo ambos cuerpos se tornaban cálidos, temblorosos y tensos al sentir como la violencia del orgasmo golpeaba sus bajos y se liberaba en sus miembros. Rei tuvo el cuidado de no hacerlo dentro, ya que si Rin llegase a ponerle una mano enzima y descubría que Nagisa había estado con alguien más eso significaría la muerte para su chico.

Estaban despidiéndose con suaves y hermosos besos no querían separarse pero era diferente la distancia ahora estaban bajo el mismo techo, sería difícil verse pero buscarían la forma.

Continuara….

* * *

+*+._~~~R&G~~~_.+*+

 _ **Dicen que el que juega con fuego se quema….. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá todo este clandestino amor?**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado, sé que la canción está un poco extraña… ya que por alguna razón el que hizo el comic no la coloco bien (Esta con algunas frases atreves y me costó ordenarla) en fin pero la canción es de un grupo llamado Poison O.o y si se llama ROXANNE pero como dije la acomodaron a la conveniencia del comic n_n en fin espero se haya entendido y les haya gustado la descripción del baile y el video demostrativo que subí! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y ayuda viva el REIGISA!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en los reviews! Alisten sus almohadas y sus pañuelos para el que viene porque será muy tremendo y doloroso ToT**_


End file.
